


Ally

by Kurisuta



Series: Yokai [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Foxes, Kitsune, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, luck magic, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: After an attack on his home, Reiko reveals that it was a misunderstanding and explains her mission to Ben and Kuri. Sadako, realizing she is in danger, surfaces, and attacks Reiko and Ben.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Original Female Character(s), Kevin Levin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Yokai [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004766





	1. Purification

Kuri woke up in Ben’s bedroom. There was a fox looking at her from the window. The same fox that had been chasing her. Kuri backed away, towards the book case.

“BEN!” Kuri cried out.

He was there in an instant, between her and the fox. He programmed Swampfire on the Omnitrix and transformed. “Swampfire!”

Kuri whimpered and jerked back.

“Bad move, Hero Boy.” The fox said, transforming into a young woman, the woman with orange hair, ears, and six orange tails, surrounded by balls of blue fire. “Fighting a nature yokai with a nature alien.”

“Who are you?” Ben asked, throwing his fire at her.

“The name’s Reiko, and believe it or not, I’m on your team.” Reiko said, catching the fire and extinguishing it in her hand.

Ben attempted to catch her by surprise by growing up behind her, but Reiko halted his growth, and he found himself unable to reach full height. He cried out in pain.

“YAMATTE! STOP IT! Your hurting him! Onegai! Please!” Kuri shouted. She reached out her palm and a shining silver light hit the yokai. Reiko stumbled, and suddenly she was a human girl with curly red hair and green eyes. She looked at her hands and shuddered.

“You purified me!” Reiko shrieked. Her voice was normal now, human.

Ben’s Omnitrix timed out and the pain stopped as he reverted to human. He stumbled out from under his bookcase. He looked over at Kuri. She was shaking, looking at her hands.

Apparently, whatever power she had, she hadn’t known about it herself. But she had saved his life. And what about Reiko? Was she really on their side?


	2. Vessel

“Okay okay cool it.” Reiko said calming down finally. “Allow me to explain myself. Trust me. I have zero power right now, and you two have all the power. So, let me talk?”

Kuri turned to Ben. He shrugged. The yokai obviously didn’t know he couldn’t use the Omnitrix. Well better keep it that way.

“You can talk.” Kuri said, sounding calm. “But one wrong move and I’ll zap you to kingdom come.”

Ben grinned. He was starting to like this girl. She had guts.

“Well. If she was going to shelter herself she must be an idiot.” Reiko smirked, foxlike. “Choosing a priestess for a vessel.”

“You’re talking about Sadako.” Kuri stated.

“Of course I am. Sadako is a criminal, and my mission is to capture her! Ah let me start at the beginning.” Reiko said, waving a hand and restoring the room, then sitting on the bed. “What? My magic restores itself faster then the rest of my power.”

“Are you gonna explain?” Ben said.

“Yes.” Reiko replied. “First of all, and you should understand this, boy, cuz you can do it too, Yokai can’t just come to Earth. Humans are limited and can’t see us; we’re like ghosts to them. Not only that but our power is incredibly weak here too. Earth has no natural magic, it is a land we call “mundane.” Nature magic, the kind wielded by the Yokai, also called magick, hasn’t existed on Earth since 1950, don’t bother asking why, it’ll take too long to explain.”

“But you’re here, Reiko. By the way, I’m Kuri and that’s Ben.” Kuri said. “How are you here and using magick?”

“This girl, Rachel Minamino, is a human being possessing an affinity for plants. She has a real green thumb, let me tell you—“

“So you possessed her?!” Ben was outraged.

“Of course not!” Reiko said angrily. “Don’t compare me to Sadako. Rachel’s mother was dying. I told her I could cure her mother’s illness if she would fight at my side for this mission only. The other five warriors in my group have made similar arrangements. And if at any time, Rachel disagrees with my decisions, she can boot me out and I fly straight back to Yokai. You do the same thing Ben. You are a warrior that shares your body with aliens in order to fight.”

Ben considered this and finally nodded.

“What was your mission?” Kuri said.

“Sadako was a war criminal. She wanted access to the Earth and other planets that had creatures we could vessellize, though we were fine and flourishing on Yokai. She had a following, but they were brought down. I dealt her a fatal blow in battle, and thought her dead, until I intercepted a communication from her to Yokai a week ago. The communication was to her mate, whom we never captured. So my comrades and I, the Warriors, took vessels and headed to Earth. As for you...Kuri...”

“What about her?” Ben said defensively.

“I look at her and I see a forced vesselization.” Reiko replied. “She’s eating Kuri from the inside out, or should be, but either they are compatible, or Kuri has an extremely powerful soul. Whatever the reason, we need to—“

“My old friend. You look different. Ugly.” Sadako smiled.

As he watched Reiko crumple to the ground in pain, attacked in the same way Kevin had been. Ben winced, agonizing pain coursing through him, as his shaking hand reached for his Omnitrix.


	3. Ben vs Sadako

Ben managed to slap down the Omnitrix, choosing more carefully this time; to avoid her attacks, he needed speed—“Jetray!”

The long haired humanoid alien, Sadako, pulled at her dark hair. She had a black star on her forehead, pale skin, and wore a dress that was colored like the night sky. She kept disappearing and reappearing into the shadows.

Ben figured the idea would be to expose her to the light, using Jetray’s laser vision.

“Augh! This vessel!” Sadako spat in disgust. “Why the hell do I have all this hair? It’s in the way!”

Sadako faded in the shadows and reappeared outside in the dusk.

Jetray flew outside and looked for Sadako. He wondered what use the other warriors were when they didn’t show up to fight Sadako when she was on the loose.

He watched as she emerged, and flew over. “Let there be light!” He used his laser vision to weaken her.

She turned to him. “That’s physical light. Only pure light can stop me. Something a tainted human like you could never reach. You are arrogant and angry. You have darkness, just like all humans. But you are their champion, so you will die slow.”

Sadako didn’t send the pain into Jetray. Instead he found himself caught by shadows. They passed through him harmlessly, but he found himself back in his human form, and his memories, his failures pierced his mind. He tried to fight it.

But then he found that there was something in his chest. An arrow, made of darkness, was poisoning him slowly.

Sadako stood there smiling as his vision began to fade.

Suddenly the arrow vanished as a light blinded him. Ben looked for the source, then realized it was Sadako. She was glowing brightly. Was this the ‘pure light’?

The star on her forehead shattered, and her body faded into Kuri’s form, still glowing and looking absolutely furious.

“YURUSANAI!” Kuri shouted, and then more quietly. “Unforgivable...”


	4. Unforgiveable

Kuri held Ben in her arms and shimmered back into Ben’s house. She carefully laid him on the bed, and held her glowing hands over him.

He instantly felt better. He calmed down and realized she was still glowing and furious. He didn’t know much about her power but he knew from using the Omnitrix that you couldn’t keep power like that activated for too long.

She was shaking, quivering in anger.

Kuri went over to Reiko and healed her too, then undid the purification on her body, allowing her to return to her Yokai state.

“Kuri you’ve got to calm down.” Ben said.

“She t-tried to kill you! She USED me! She hurt Reiko too! I-I feel violated...” Kuri shouted.

“He’s right calm down. You are a miko. You can’t keep your reiki so elevated for so long.” Reiko said.

“DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!” Kuri yelled. “She used me like a meat puppet! Do you have any idea how I feel?!”

“I do.” Ben said. “I had an alien go bad once. His name was Ghostfreak. And I know how scared and angry it makes you feel. But you are stronger than her. You broke her control. You have the pure light that she is so scared of. Kuri, you are her greatest weakness, and choosing you as a host is her undoing.”

Kuri finally calmed down, her glow fading as she sat on Ben’s bed. “So what now Ben?”

“I think you meant to ask me.” Reiko said. “And here’s what. I’m going to use Ben’s fireplace to send a signal to the other Yokai warriors.”

“Smoke signals?” Ben asked.

“No, the signal travels through the element of fire. It’s Pyromancy.” Kuri said, eyes silver.

“You sure you aren’t an alien?” Ben asked.

“Kuri isn’t an alien. She’s a rare kind of human, one in a hundred or so. Her DNA is triple-helix.” Reiko explained, though she sounded weary of explanations. “The third helix houses her magickal chromosomes. You should know Ben, because anyone with the ability to wield any sort of power, alien or magickal, has triple helix DNA. That’s where your aliens latch on. When you transform, your third helix falls away, and the alien helix attaches.”

“Wow...” Ben sort of understood her.

“So I’m not a freak?” Kuri asked.

“No,” Reiko said. “In ancient times you would have been a priestess, a warrior for good, protecting the innocent from evil spirits. Now you have to find a path that suits you in this modern world. Maybe your friend Ben here can help you. He obviously knows how to use power the right way.”

Kuri nodded. Reiko walked into the living room and started to chat with the flames, and Ben turned to Kuri thoughtfully.

“Hey Kuri, do you wanna go out on a date? We can go to the carnival? It’ll be fun.” Ben said, all in a rush, rather nervously.

“Ben I almost killed you and you want—“

“But you didn’t. That wasn’t you.” Ben said. “You are a hero like me. I’m not gonna rest until you believe it too. So about that date...”

Kuri shook her head, then beamed. “Ok!”

Ben realized he had never seen her smile like that before, and he really liked it.


End file.
